Tahukah Kau?
by Ika Dewi
Summary: Kurasa kita memang sudah terikat dari awal. Sejak ku tatap matamu untuk pertama kali. Saat kau berikan senyum manismu untuk pertama kali. Sejak ku sentuh kau untuk pertama kali. Dan sejak ku tinggalkan hatiku hanya untukmu. Maka, Tahukan kau bahwa benang itu sudah ku ikatkan hanya denganmu. FULL SASUKE POV, SASUKE MIND, SASUKE CONVERSETION


**TAHUKAN** **KAU**

By: Reika-desu

Desclaimer: Kishimoto-san, yang telah membuat cerita anime terbaik yang pernah aku lihat.

Selamanya Sasuke akan menjadi karakter favorit saya, meski semakin banyak karakter keren lainnya.

Holla Minna-san, reika datang lagi membawa fict one shoot, dengan cerita yang berlatar belakang pemikiran Sasuke selama interaksinya dengan Sakura. Beberapa adegan manis Sasusaku yang aku coba rangkum.

Semua adalah Sasuke POV. Pemikiran Sasuke, alasan Sasuke melakukan tindakan, dll.

Little Conversation and a lot of Naration

Semoga Minna-san suka. Jangan lupa jejaknya ya?

Fict ini muncul ketika reika mendengarkan beberapa instrumen backsound Naruto yang sedih, terutama Sad and Sorrow.

Selamat Membaca Minna-san

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurasa kita memang sudah terikat dari awal. Sejak ku tatap matamu untuk pertama kali. Saat kau berikan senyum manismu untuk pertama kali. Sejak ku sentuh kau untuk pertama kali. Dan sejak ku tinggalkan hatiku hanya untukmu. Maka, Tahukan kau bahwa benang itu sudah ku ikatkan hanya denganmu.

Kunikmati semilir angin yang berhembus syahdu membelai tenang wajahku yang sudah mulai menampakkan kedewasaan. Pohon rindang yang menghalau matahari mengusik ketenanganku, menambah rasa nyaman untukku bersandar. Tidak ada salahnya beristirahat, Toh suasana sangat mendukung dan tidak ada tanda-tanda musuh meskipun aku berada didaerah perbatasan Amegakure.

Tepat 1 tahun setelah aku meninggalkan Konoha untuk berkelana mencari kebenaran yang ingin aku dapatkan. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ingin aku cari dan ingin aku temukan. Aku hanya mengikuti kemana arah angin membawaku.

Tapi aku percaya kemanapun angin menggiringku, aku akan tetap datang kehadapanmu. Karena sejak saat itu, kuikatkan benang ini hanya padamu.

Sambil merasakan semerbak wangi bunga disekitarku yang terbawa Sang Bayu menggelitik indra, kupejamkan kedua netra sekelam obsidian ini sejenak menenangkan hati.

Entah apa yang menggiringku hingga teringat masa-masa itu. Masa indah, kelam, maupun haru yang aku rasakan bersamamu. Tindakan bodohku dan perlakuan kasarku kepadamu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke-kun"

Gumaman itulah yang sering kau lontarkan kepadaku, tingkah manjamu yang berusaha menarik perhatianku. Kadang perlakuan konyolmu pada Naruto juga turut menghiasi ingatanku. Entah mengapa semuanya indah menurutku. Namun, kau tahukan aku bukanlah orang yang mudah menyampaikan perasaan, karena hatiku yang kurasa membatu.

Tapi, tahukah kau meski diri ini sering menggumamkan kata tak mengenakkan kepadamu, namun percayalah setiap tindakanmu terekam jelas dalam memoriku.

Candamu, senyummu, manis wajahmu, kekehanmu, kelakuan konyolmu, sikap khawatirmu, bahkan tangisanmu.

Tidakkah kau menyadari itu?

Masihkah harusku ungkapkan?

Kau sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupku, setiap pelukanmu menghangatkan setiap sendi, tulang, jiwa dan ragaku.

Masih teringat jelas ingatan ketika kau peluk raga ini, saat jiwaku mulai teracuni, saat kegilaan dan rasa haus darah menyelimuti. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga kau peluk aku, dan kau tenangkan jiwaku hanya dengan pelukan hangatmu.

Kau tahu apa yang membuatku marah saat itu?

Ya, ketika melihat dirimu tersakiti tapi aku hanya bisa berbaring dan tidak bisa melindungimu.

Meski ketika itu, baru rasa ingin melindungi yang aku rasakan kepadamu. Namun taukah kamu, sejak saat itu mulai kuulurkan benangku untuk mengikatmu,

Memori ini berputar seperti kaset dan berakhir lagi ketika diriku yang sudah tertutupi kegelapan dan rasa dendam yang menggerogoti hatiku.

Kekhilafanku yang membawaku pada keputusan untuk meninggalkan desa kelahiranku. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan segala kenangan manis disana, terutama tentang dirimu.

Namun nyatanya, benang kita terus mengikat kita untuk tidak memutuskannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau hadir, kau datang malam itu untuk mencegahku. Mungkin kau melakukannya tanpa sadar, dan hanya mengikuti kata hatimu. Tapi kenyataannya, akulah yang menuntunmu untuk datang mencegahku. Dengan benang yang sudahku ikatkan pada hatimu, kutarik dan ku bawa kesini.

Egois memang karena kau yang kupilih, seharusnya tidak kuseret hatimu waktu itu, agar kau tak tersakiti ketika ku pergi meninggalkanmu. Namun, cahaya dalam hatiku yang masih tersisa sedikit memaksaku untuk melakukannya, karena aku hanya ingin melihatmu sebelum pergi.

Tapi ternyata keinginanku salah, hampir saja kau goyahkan hati ini dengan kata-kata indahmu. Jika tidak segera kupukul tengkukmu waktu itu, mungkin kau sudah berhasil menyeretku kembali.

Tapi maaf, kita hanya bisa sampai disini. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi.

Kata-kata itulah yang kubisikkan setelah kugumamkan kata terima kasih. Sebuah kecupan manis dibibirmu menjadi janji, bahwa kau akan tetap menjadi cahayaku dan selamanya benang ini akan selalu mengikatku padamu.

Kepergianku waktu itu bukan berarti aku pergi meninggalkamu.

Setiap langkah dan jalan yang kutempuh selalu kuingat dirimu. Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini, bagaimana wajahmu saat ini, dimana kau saat ini, masihkah sama ketika ku tinggalkan dirimu?

Keinginanku begitu kuat hanya untuk sekedar melihatmu.

Hingga saat kau datang menghampiriku, dan untuk pertama kali setelah 3 tahun berlalu kita bertemu lagi.

Mata kelamku menatap lurus kearah emeraldmu.

Ketika kulihat dirimu, baru ku sadari aku adalah orang bodoh yang rela pergi meninggalkan dirimu dan mengubur kebahagiaanku. Kau semakin cantik.

Tapi aku sudah terlanjur, aku tidak mungkin mundur. Aku harus menyelesaikan tujuan yang ingin kucapai. Bersabarlah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, saat itu juga.

Waktu itu menjadi sebuah kenyataan paling menyakitkan yang harus aku terima ketika mengetahui bahwa kau akan membunuhku.

Aku sadar jika itu wajar setelah semua yang kulakukan, namun hatiku masih belum siap menerima kenyataan jika kau harus melakukan itu kepadaku.

Hatiku kalut, jiwaku hancur, dan luapan emosi membakar diriku. Hingga tak kusadari diri ini mengayunkan chidori dan hampir membunuhmu.

Aku terpaku, apa yang terjadi padaku sampai akan melakukan tindakan itu. Aku beruntung mereka yang kutinggalkan untuk menjagamu benar-benar melindungimu dengan baik.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya aku jika tangan ini berhasil melukaimu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan.

Karena meski diriku telah menjadi iblis, kau akan tetap menjadi orang yang tidak akan pernah kulukai.

Percayalah!

Tepat saat itu, ketika telah kutemukan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, dan apa yang sebenarnya kakakku itachi inginkan. Aku putuskan untuk membela Konoha demi melancarkan rencana.

Mungkin kala itu, meski aku sudah sadar, namun masih saja salah.

Aku tahu jika diriku masih terlalu terobsesi akan kakakku dan masih belum menemukan arti dari kehidupan yang diberikan kepadaku.

Namun, entah mengapa aku merasa telah semakin dekat dengan kebahagiaanku.

Saat itu beribu mata menatapku ragu itu sudah aku terima. Namun ketika matamu menatapku ragu juga, benar-benar menyayat hatiku. Apakah tidak boleh jika aku memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi Hokage. Apa hanya Naruto saja yang boleh melakukannya. Meski kulihat kau mencoba menerimaku apa adanya dan berusaha mempercayaiku, namun aku tahu ada sedikit keraguan itu.

Aku senang ketika melihatmu bertambah kuat. Mungkin caraku meniru gaya Itachi berhasil. Itachi yang meninggalkanku agar aku tak ikut merasakan pahit hidupnya dan membuatku menjadi lebih kuat, aku lakukan kepadamu juga.

tidak tahukah kau, aku meninggalkamu agar kau tidak ikut merasakan pahit hidupku, agar kau berusaha untuk terus menjadi kuat agar bisa menggapaiku. Tapi aku bersyukur kau menjadi lebih kuat dengan cara yang benar dan untuk hal yang benar, tidak sepertiku dulu yang salah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu juga,

Sedikit lagi untuk mencapai tujuanku, dengan membunuh Naruto Sang Pahlawan, agar dunia Shinobi hanya memiliki 1 musuh, yaitu aku, itulah jalan kedamaian yang aku pilih.

Namun, lagi-lagi kau coba menggoyahkan hatiku dengan kata cintamu kepadaku.

Maafkan aku, aku harus melakukan ini.

Setelah memantapkan hatiku kala itu, kubalikkan wajahku dan kukunci emerald yang sudah basah karena air mata itu dengan Sharingan milikku. Maaf kau harus kujebak dalam ilusiku terlebih dahulu. Bersabarlah, aku tengah mencoba menapaki peran yang harus aku jalankan.

Entah takdir apa yang akan menyambutku nanti, namun percayalah, aku pasti kembali.

.

.

.

.

Pertarungan dengan Naruto saat itu, benar-benar meluapkan segala rasa yang aku pendam. Marah. Kecewa. Ingin mati. Dan segala kegelapan dalam jiwaku, kulepaskan bersama semua luka yang aku dapatkan dari Naruto.

Kehilangan setengah dari tangan kiriku, membuatku merasa beruntung. Setidaknya Kami-Sama masih memberiku kesempatan memperbaiki semuanya.

Kata maaf yang kulontarkan sejak dulu ingin sekali kuucapkan beribu kali kepadamu.

"Maafkan aku Sakura"

Akhirnya terucapkan juga, air matamu yang jatuh membasahi pipimu ingin rasanya kuhapus dan kuganti dengan senyuman.

Namun aku tahu bahwa itu adalah tangis kelegaan dan kebahagiaan yang kau tahan selama ini.

Maka keluarkanlah jika itu bisa membuatmu lega dan membuatmu tak akan menangis pilu lagi karena orang bodoh ini.

Mereka bilang aku keturunan Uchiha yang jenius. Tapi tahukah dirimu bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah Uchiha terbodoh didunia.

Mereka bilang aku tak berperasaan. Tapi tahukah kau bahwa aku merasakan rasa sakit teramat sangat ketika melihatmu sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keputusanku untuk meninggalkamu lagi kala itu terpaksa aku tempuh. Lagi-lagi karena inilah peran hidupku dalam takdir yang digoreskan Kami-sama. Aku berharap kau bisa bersabar.

Kata-katamu yang ingin ikut waktu itu sempat menggetarkan hatiku untuk membawamu pergi juga. Tapi janjiku yang kuucapkan pada sensei kita Guru Kakashi, yang menahanku melakukannya.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Kakashi saat itu.

"Mungkin berkelana."ujarku asal dengan mimik datar seperti biasa.

"Kalau kau memilih jalan itu, jangan kau libatkan gadismu untuk bersamamu. Dia juga punya impian. Maka buatlah dirimu dan dirinya pantas untuk bersama. Dan kembalilah jika saat itu sudah tiba!"jelas Kakashi mencoba memberi nasehat sebagai Guru, Hokage dan pengganti orang tua bagiku.

"Hn" aku tahu kat gadismu itu ditujukan untuk siapa. Aku tahu pasti.

Aku tahu aku memang belum cukup pantas untuk dirimu.

Jika kita sudah menggapai impian kita masing-masing. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan apa yang ingin kulakukan, dan kau yang menjadi medic-nin hebat maka aku pasti akan pulang menemuimu.

"Aku akan segera menemuimu" kusentil ringan jidat lebarnya yang menurutku membuatnya tambah manis.

Trademark yang sering dilakukan Itachi saat itu aku coba tiru, aku juga ingin keren sepertinya didepan orang yang kucintai. Ah, iya rasa itu tanpa sadar terus berkembang ketika kita tak bersama namun tersampaikan, karena kita masih dibawah langit yang sama.

Tapi aku tidak menirukan kakakku sepenuhnya. Aku tidak akan menirukan kata Lain Kali yang sering ia ucapkan kepadaku. Karena aku tahu lain kali yang ia ucapkan artinya tidak akan pernah.

Tapi dengan gadis ini, aku akan berusaha untuk menemuinya lagi. Karena benang kita sudah terikat semakin kuat dan erat.

Kenanganku waktu itu benar-benar membuaiku dalam istirahatku sejenak ini.

Nyaman sekali mengenang dirinya.

Sebentar lagi, ya sebentar lagi aku akan segera menemuimu.

Kita kuatkan ikatan kita dan kita satukan perasaan kita.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura" gumam ku pelan terbawa angin yang menerpa wajahku lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku juga merindukamu, Sasuke-kun"

Gumam Sakura ketika angin masuk melalui jendela ruangannya di Rumah Sakit. Seperti mendengar gumaman Sasuke yang terbawa angin menuju dirinya.

Tahukah dirimu, selama kita masih dibawah langit yang sama.

Maka angin akan terus menjadi penghubung perasaan kita.

Langit akan menjadi tempat kita berbicara.

Tanah akan menjadi saksi semakin kuatnya fondasi cinta kita.

**OWARI**

Terima kasih telah meluangkan membaca

See you next story


End file.
